Puppeteer's love for the Magician
by ssMxrisa
Summary: Alice has developed feelings for Patchouli, does she feel the same? She goes to the library with Marisa and finds out. Rated K Disclaimer: I don't own the Touhou Project, this fanfic was made from inspiration. Enjoy!
1. Starting Line

As usual, the Puppeteer came home from her visit to the library and such. It was her daily routine. Wake up, dress up and go out with Marisa somewhere. (But there isn't really a reason to dress up, after all, she's seen mostly in the same clothes every day. She also doesn't like waking up either) Today was a little different though as she came home with a little smile forming on her face. She knew that love-struck librarian loved her, even if they didn't have the best start. After this particular visit to this library, the Puppeteer admitted her feelings to the Magician. So before I tell you the rest I'll tell you what happened at the library today, just to make sure we're on the same level c: (Just keep in mind that they haven't told Marisa about this...they should consider telling her later)

 ** **-Earlier today-****

"Beep...Beeep...Beeeep" Alice's alarm increasingly got louder, or that's what she thought anyway. She didn't want to get out of bed. So she turned off her alarm and faced the other way, where her phone was. Unfortunately, that meant more noise for Alice since she didn't put her phone on silent. Suddenly, her phone started to vibrate constantly. Only for her to find out it was Marisa asking her to head out to the library. She realised that it had been ages since they've visited the library...She texted her back, "I'll be 5 mins. Wait for me outside. P.S Don't leave me again…" Then she sighed and finally got out of bed "I just want to sleep in for one day but nope. There's has to be one person, at least, to get me out of bed. Mostly that damn witch, maybe I'll try again tomorrow..." She muttered, so Alice got up and brushed her hair. Opened the cupboard, nothing there. "Ugh," She moaned "I don't have anything to eat...When was the last time I went out to refill my stock.." Finally deciding to feast on her left-overs from yesterday, She came out and met Marisa who was half-asleep. Alice whacked her on the head lightly "HUH?! WHAT'S HAPPENING?! DID SOMEONE DESTROY YOUR SHRINE REIMU 'CUZ IT WASN'T ME THIS TIME?!…Alice! Don't do that! I was taking a nap, can I not get one WITHOUT someone waking me up? You took so long! I fell asleep!" The witch smirked. "And how do you think I feel about you waking me up all the time huh?!" She face-palmed. "Anyway, that aside. Heading to the library you say?"

"Yup, mainly because I haven't stolen some books there in a while..."

"Marisa, You have too many books. Your house might as well be a library."

"Oooh! Thanks for the suggestion! I'll start right away!"

"Please don't...It wasn't a command."

"Wasn't it? Ah well, better start later!" Marisa giggled. Alice shook her head, climbed onto her broom they both and soon reached the Mansion.

– **At the SDM-**

"Does that Gatekeeper ever wake up? She seems to be sleeping every time we visit" The witch asked passing by Meiling as they entered the massive Mansion. "I wish I got that job, at least I could get some rest...but I probably won't slack off as much..." Alice muttered. They opened the doors to the library before greeting the Magician. "Yo Patch! Haven't seen you in a while!" Marisa shouted as they both approached her. "Ah, Alice and Marisa. Nice to see you" Patchy smiled. Koakuma soon joined them "Hi Marisa, Hi Alice!" and greeted them with a hug. "Hi guys" Alice responded sitting down, picked up the book that was in front of her and started to read it. "So, what have you guys been up too? It's been forever since you've last been here" the red-haired devil yawned as she sat down on a chair, sorting the books left by Patchy. "Not much, just the usual things..." Alice said as she flipped through the old book, blowing dust off the crusty pages. "Also, you look a little tired Koa. What's up with that?" Marisa asked. "Ah," Patchy said "Koa has helped me sort out the whole library this week. Remi said that it was time for the library to have a massive clean-out. So everyone has been in and helping with the clean-out when they have time"

Alice: Well, that explains the mountains of books around here...

Patchouli: I also offered Koa time-off but she refused...

Koakuma: I like to spend time helping you, Lady Patchouli!

Marisa: Aww, Now ain't that sweet!

 **-Everyone laughs for a bit-**

Patchouli: I know you do, but you should get some rest...you can't spend all day busy tidying the library.

Koakuma: I understand…

Marisa: Hey, maybe I could help?

Patchouli: Really? That would help massively.

Marisa: No problem! So, where should I start?

Patchouli: But promise me you won't steal any of my books.

Marisa: Okay, fine.

Koakuma: I'll show you what you can tidy…

Patchouli: Make sure Marisa doesn't steal any books…

Koakuma: Yes, Lady Patchouli.

Marisa followed Koakuma to a part of the library where they could tidy. Meanwhile, Alice agreed to help Patchouli sort out the books Koakuma left unfinished. "Hey Patch, Do you help as often? I mean, I must be a little tricky with your condition and all..." Alice asked, unintentionally putting her hand over Patchy's "Oh, yeah. It's okay. I just don't do a lot..." Patchy wheezed a little, not noticing Alice's hand over her's. Alice nodded and continued to sort the books out. _I_ _sure hope she's okay..._ She thought. As she was sorting the books out, she came across one particular book titled 'Patchu's Diary' _Patchouli's Diary?! What is it doing here?_ She thought, a little surprised. _Shouldn't this be...somewhere secret? Where no-one can read it, or have any other types of access at that too…_ She did feel an urge to read it but didn't. _Nah...I couldn't do that to Patchouli._ She put her diary in a different place on the table. She took a quick glance over at Patchy then looked back down at the table...there was one question that she's been meaning to ask for a long time _Is this the right time to tell Patchy? Well..._ _i_ _t's worth a shot._ "P-Patch? Can I ask you a question?" Alice nervously stuttered a little. Patchy looked up from her book, "Go ahead...You can ask me anything Alice" She smiled at her, reassuring Alice. "Do you love Marisa?" She said, looking up from the table. "Well," Patchouli started after a few seconds of silence "Not really..."

"You didn't love her in the first place?"

"Yeah...my love lies with someone else..." Patchouli said calmly. Alice then started to blush, which made Patchouli blush as well. "Well, who do you love now?" Alice asked her, hoping that it was her. Patchouli sighed, "It's you, Alice. I love you...I-I love you more than Marisa" She blushed and turned away. Alice smiled and hugged her from behind, "I love you too Patchy..." Patchy then turned back, "R-really? Do you love me more?"

"I love you more than anything."

And with that said, they kissed. Alice now knew that Patchouli did love her back, and she was happy. Patchouli was too. They both spent the rest of the day next to each other, talking more, finishing sorting the books out, ect. Then Alice remembered Patchouli's diary "Patch, I found this earlier when I was sorting out your books" and gave her diary to her. "Oh!" Patch exclaimed "There it is, thanks for finding it. I was wondering where that was..." and took it. "Did you read it?" She added. "Nope," Alice smiled. "I can assure you I haven't!" She proudly said. Patchouli giggled, "That's good..." Marisa came in with Koa, "Finally finished sorting the books!" Marisa said, short of breath. "I never thought I would be putting books back instead of borrowing them!" Patchy smiled, "Me neither...

Koa: It took so long, I thought we'd never finished…

Alice: It's a good job you did.

Marisa: You bet! I wouldn't last another minute!

Patchouli: I'm sure putting books away isn't that hard.

Marisa: Well, If your're tidying books away for a librarian that has all the books in Gensokgo, I'm sure it's a LITTLE difficult

Alice: I feel sorry for Koa now!

Koa: **S** **miles** It's not that hard. I've been with Lady Patch for a long time!

Marisa: Lucky you…

Alice: Take that as a compliment!

 **They spent the rest of the of the day resting and reading books.**

Patchouli: Ah, It's getting a little late...You guys should head back…

They all looked out a window and realised how late it was. "Woah...Your right" Marisa said, "We should head back Alice"

"Okay..." Alice sighed, letting go of Patchouli's hand. "It was a joy having you guys over!" Koakuma smlied, "Come back tomorrow?" She added. "Yeah sure, You okay with that Ali?" Marisa asked. "Yep!" Alice smiled back. Marisa and Alice waved at them as they were leaving.

 **-Girls are now travelling back to Alice's house-**

"That was fun!" Marisa smiled at her. Alice nodded, "Yeah, it was...are you going to pick me up tomorrow again?" She asked. "Yep!" Marisa smiled and flew away. So as usual, the Puppeteer came home from her visit to the library. The smile formed on her face. "Ah...What a day it's been..."


	2. First Step

**SHORT NOTE: i'm so sorry for not updating in CENTURIES. i got caught up in issues. i was also procrastinating a lot of the time.. i had a loss of inspiration but these past few days i've started to read more fics and i've been inspired** **:D**

 **anyway, enough rambling. here are more of my idiots acting adorably stupid**

* * *

 _Beep_

B _eeeep_

B _eeeeeep_.

Alice turned and hit the alarm sluggishly. Half asleep and half in her own world, covering her face with her warm duvet and groaned. "I really need to get rid of that dumb thing..."

She sighed and got up slowly, managing to balance herself within her hazy vision. Rubbing the sleep off her eyes, she made her way to the bathroom and turned around. The first glance of the mirror was her own reflection. She wasn't gonna lie, she didn't make out herself at first. But she didn't blame herself either. Her morning look made her seem like a zombie with her hair all over the place, bags under her eyes, pale skin. She let out a yawn and washed her face and did what she had to look at least presentable in front of other people. She let out another groan, "Time to get ready for the day..." She murmured.

Alice glanced at her clock. 10 o'clock. She didn't really know why she got dressed really. Marisa wasn't at her door at this moment and she didn't have any major plans besides working on her dolls as she usually did. She thought of things she could be doing right now instead of staring down at her tea. Then she remembered something.

 **Patchouli.**

She blinked. Then looked at the clock again. It had only been 2 minutes. She was thinking about her earlier, she wanted to visit her after knowing about the mutual feelings they shared but she didn't want to go there just to be within her company... Well, she did but she needed a reason. She wasn't the one to waltz in and say how much she missed said person, she isn't that kind of woman. Not that she needed a reason, really.

That reason being that she was going to ask her out for a date.

She knew Patchouli loved her, but she didn't really ask anything of her after that. She also wanted to be closer to her, for obvious reasons.

 _and to mock Marisa with her relationship_

 _or she would become her wingwoman, either way._

She started to doze off again, getting lost in her own thoughts right until Marisa ripped off her wall to greet her.

"Yo! Sorry I was late!" Marisa grinned, the same old cheesy smile. "I 'ad some business to attend, shall we say." She pardoned herself. Alice froze then sighed, "Use the door next time, please." She pointed towards the door that was free to open, somehow always unlocked. "Yeah yeah." Marisa snorted before inviting herself to sit on the table Alice was on, she put her feet up only for it to be pushed off.

She shrugged and put her hands behind her head. "So," Marisa started, "Wassup? You ain't texted me back once today. Was somert on ya mind?" Marisa asked. Alice glanced at her phone on the table, who hasn't touched it once today. Upon picking it up, she received a ton of missed messages and phone calls. Most were from Marisa. "Sorry, it was on silent..." She sighed, dropping her head and resting it between her arms on the table. Marisa immediately picked up on her mood, "Yo, are ya alright? " _Was I too late.. ?"_ She thought.

"No, no.. something was on my mind."

Alice wasn't angry or upset at all, she was nervous. Her anxiety was creeping back up with every second spent here idling away and Marisa's incessant gossiping only added to it.

 _I need to do this, and I'm doing this today._ She thought. It wasn't even asking that was the hard part, her emotions tend to make her stumble on her words.

"I just need some help."

Marisa raised an eyebrow, "Is this a Patchouli thing?" Alice slowly nodded as a reply. "Ah, don't worry Alice! She won't hate ya forever!" Marisa said. She assumed it to be some sort of fight that happened between them. As if she were reading her mind, Alice shook her head. "No, no.. we didn't fight." She clarified. She then stood up and fixed her collar. Marisa raised an eyebrow. _Wasn't.. ? Then what was.. ?_

Then she realised. A smirk slowly formed on her face as she teasingly edged closer to her.

"Are you asking her to go on a _date_ with you?" Marisa grinned mischievously, all too familiar with the feeling. Alice immediately felt the blood rush to her cheeks, "I-I..uh.."

Marisa laughed and gave her a nudge, "Hey now, if ya need any help I'm here! I'll admit it _does_ feel weird with Patchouli and you not fighting over me," She giggled, Alice frowning. "But! that doesn't mean I won't help, I'll do anything for you two! Especially you, Alice my dear." Marisa winked jokingly, her words sent a shiver down Alice's spine as her face darkened with her head and punched her arm lightly.

"Oi! you.."

 _Even though these feelings for Patchouli I have overrun the ones I used to feel with Marisa, her flirting ways have seem to have stuck with me._

"Anyway, let. get going! Don't wanna keep your girlfriend waiting huh?" Marisa said. Alice simply agreed with a simple "Hmm."

Grabbing her broom, she hopped off the chair and onto it. Alice sighed and sat down next to her, anxiety had come back at full speed as they took off.

It had been a few minutes; the two girls engaged in little talk to pass the time until they saw the SDM in sight. Marisa landed and prompted Alice to go ahead while they passed the gates and the gate-keeper, Hong Meiling.

"Asleep, as usual.." Marisa chuckled

"I didn't expect anything else, really."

Upon arriving at the entrance of the SDM, Sakuya could be seen waiting for them. Marisa waved to catch her attention. "Here for Lady Patchouli I assume?" She said, opening the doors and gesturing them in. The duo nodded, Alice proceeding up ahead while Marisa stayed behind chatting to Sakuya.

"So, tell me the gossip, " Sakuya whispered to her. "How is it going with them two?"

"Everything has been goin' great! They provide such good entertainment acting like dorks.." Marisa smiled.

"That's something only you would say. Only 'Love' entertains you."

Marisa laughed at the comment, "Now you see why I _need_ a harem, eh?" Sakuya sighed and shook her head jokingly.

"Anyway, was there a reason for you to tag along?"

"Actually yes! Alice is gonna ask Patchouli out~!" She squealed.

Sakuya's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Hell yeah! Like hell I'd miss this!"

As they reached the library door Marisa rushed in, catching up to Koakuma, who was there with Alice and Patchouli. They exchanged greetings and sat down to chat about everyday life occurrences.

"This will be worth seeing." Sakuya said, intrigued about the idea of Alice asking Patchouli out. She soon entered the library too.

Alice could feel her heart beating inside her chest, she was sweating profusely. The more she thought about it, the more anxious she got. She waiting until everyone was gone "searching for books" to ask.

"Hey Patch?"

"Hm?" Patchouli replied, not looking away from her book.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Patchouli set the book down on the table and turned to face Alice, who was blushing a deep red and averting her eyes to anywhere but her own to avoid direct eye contact. This caught Patchouli's attention and she knew she was going to ask something important. She giggled a bit, smiling at how cute her girlfriend looked while all flustered. Alice took a deep breath as she let her words pour out of her mouth.

"Will you go on a date with me?"

Patchouli's face also turned a dark shade of red as she nodded, making Alice blush even more. She covered her face with her hands while letting out a squeak of delight which set them both laughing like the cute idiots they are.

"Of course, my dear."

* * *

I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!

feel free to leave comments :D

my writing skills are a bit rusty so i'm sorry if it's a little bad lmao, i'll be sure to write more and **_expand_** my vocab  
(might work on a splatoon oneshot next!)

happy wednesday!


End file.
